Wolverine: World War 2
by The Handsome One
Summary: A dying Wolverine travels back to Nagasaki to help a suicidal X-23 find a reason to live again and deal with the trauma of her past while also reliving his own troubled history. Witness the horrors of the pacific campaign through Logan's eyes and learn how these events gave birth to The Wolverine.
1. Prologue: At Death's Door

Wolverine is the best there is at what he does, and what he does isn't very nice. For nearly two centuries, James Logan Howlett, the man known as Wolverine, has faced death countless times and each time has cheated it through his healing factor, adamantium fused skeleton, and his nearly unbreakable will to protect those he has grown to know as family. He has survived some of the most violent and grueling periods in known human history, the American Civil War, two World Wars, and Vietnam and suffered unimaginable tragedy. Betrayal by those he once saw as allies, the death of those closest to him, and physical and mental torment caused by Weapon X, a rogue military science division responsible for the creation of the original super soldier program as well as the adamantium bonding process that gave Wolverine his nearly indestructible skeleton.

Despite suffering from tragedy, Wolverine has found solace with his new family, the X-Men, and has sworn to protect them from those who would seek to bring them harm like the mutant extremist Magneto, the cyborg anti-mutant bounty hunters known as the Reavers, His estranged son Daken, Worldbreaker Hulk, KGB super weapon Omega Red, the newly formed Weapon XX program, Colonel William Stryker and his pro-human terrorist group known as the Purifiers, and his friend turned enemy Sabretooth.

After two centuries of defying death, Logan seemed invincible, surviving one near-death experience after another, each time coming back stronger than ever. It appeared nothing could kill Wolverine. That is until a year ago. After receiving a tip given by a contact in Madripoor, Logan accompanied by Gambit, Rogue, a vampiric Jubilee, and X-23, his genetic twin and surrogate daughter, traveled to Paris France in order to stop an arms sale of a modified version of the Trigger Scent, a pheromone created by The Facility to control X-23. The chemical compound was designed to send X-23 into a feral state and kill any targets marked by it without hesitation. The modified variant could now turn decent human beings into crazed psychopaths hellbent on killing anything in their path. The sale was arranged by Weapon XX and Sabretooth in an attempt to lure X-23 away from the protection of the Charles Xavier Institute, home of the X-Men and other young mutants. Following a lead given to them by one of Wolverine's associates in Mandipoor, Wolverine and the others ventured into the abandoned subway in Paris where they successfully stopped the sale of the compound. Unbeknownst to the team however, it was all an elaborate trap. Sabretooth appeared, luring X-23 away from Logan and the others, into a crowded Subway Station. He then sprayed the crowd with the original Trigger Scent, driving X-23 into a murderous rampage. To ensure everything went according to plan, Sabretooth trapped the civilians and X-23 by destroying the exits with well placed C4 charges. Realizing what was happening, Wolverine and the others eventually tracked down X-23 but failed to stop her from killing all the civilians.

As X-23 spotted her allies, she lunged towards them, still controlled by her killer instinct, and unleashed a furious assault. Logan took the brunt of it as he tried to break through to her. He eventually succeeded. As she broke free of her programming, X-23 realized what she had done, horrified by her actions after succumbing to the scent. While Logan and the others tried comforting her, Sabretooth found his moment to strike and infected Logan with an artificial virus, designed to halt Logan's healing factor, making the nearly immortal Wolverine vulnerable for the first time in his life. Before a battle could ensue between the X-Men and Creed, Sabretooth escaped, reveling in his victory as he finally got the better of his old nemesis. Later, Logan asked a favor of the current Director S.H.I.E.L.D and the new Captain America, Bucky Barnes, to cover up the incident as a gas main explosion to protect X-23 from the authorities. It was thought that the worst was finally over but Wolverine knew it was just the beginning.

Over the course of an entire year, all of Wolverine's old foes heard that he had been stripped of his healing factor. Knowing his flesh was weak now, all but Sabretooth tried to finally slay the Wolverine but one by one, all of them failed with Logan barely surviving each encounter. Logan knew it would never end as long as Sabretooth was out there, waiting for his moment to strike. Despite death finally knocking at his door, Wolverine accepted the fact his fate was sealed, even his allies have come to terms with his impending death, all but X-23 who felt personally responsible for what had happened to Wolverine. She felt guilty about being the reason for the death of another loved one, like her mother and sensei. She grew more isolated from the others and began inflicting self-harm to herself again, contemplating suicide. Logan knew he had to do something while he still had time. He needed to help X-23 find her will to live again and help her accept that he wouldn't be there for her despite promising her he would. He arranged a trip to Japan with X-23 and Jubilee, the place where the Wolverine was truly born, and help X-23 make peace with herself before his time finally runs out.


	2. Chapter 1: Finding a Reason

Ever since the day I was creat… the day I was born into this world, all I have ever known in my life was pain. The pain of unending torment. The pain of losing control. The pain of taking the life of another. The pain of loss. No matter what I do, no matter how many times I ask for forgiveness, no matter what I have done to atone, this feeling of being… broken never seems to go away. I tear and claw at myself, thinking if I dig deep enough the hurt would go away but all I do is hurt myself even further and hurt those who have now become my family. All I ever wanted was for it to all end, believing that the only way to find peace was to take my own life. But now, I do not know what to do. I want the suffering to end but I cannot bring myself to do it. Is it because I am afraid of death or afraid for the loved ones I will leave behind? Maybe this trip to Japan with Jubilee and Logan will answer these questions I have gnawing at me. But what if the answers I find are not the ones I want?

Cold showers help clear my mind. The rush of water splashing on my face and running down my bare skin makes me feel at ease. It feels as if the water is washing away my sorrows if only for a moment. But then the memories come crashing back again. The faces of the innocents I have slain, the experiments I have been put through, and what they made me do to my sensei and my mother, they always find a way to creep back into my mind and pull me back to that dark place. I can feel the dead, clawing at me, dragging me below the surface of the water. I begin to feel like I am drowning, I struggle and fight back but the anguish fills my lungs until I cannot breathe anymore. I could feel Death clutching my breast, caressing my naked form, trailing his fingers on my flesh. I feel his cold hands crawling upward toward me, finally reaching my neck and grasping it. Before he could choke the life from me, I hear a familiar voice outside the door, snapping me out of my trance.

"X, hurry up already! Logan's gonna be here any time now and we're still not ready yet" It was Jubilee, knocking on the bathroom door "I don't want you to take up all the hot water" she said with a demanding tone. As I slowly regained my senses, I felt a sharp pain on my left wrist. My claws were out, drenched in my blood, my wrist was severely lacerated. The blood trickled down and left a puddle of blood on the shower floor, the water unable to wash it down the drain. My claws retracted into my hand and my wounds quickly healed. I turned off the shower with great haste, covered myself with a towel and grabbed another to wipe away the evidence from Jubilee before she enters. I hear her knock again "Come on Laura, it's been thirty minutes. It doesn't take that long to shower." Eventually, the knocking stops and for a moment, there was silence until I heard her voice again"Laura, are you okay? I smell blood" I could hear the concern in her voice. I hear the door creek ever so slowly as she opened it.

"Please, do not come in!" I begged with a panicked voice. The towel was stained with crimson and the floor still covered with puddles of my own blood. But it was too late, the door is already opened. Before she could speak a word, she pauses for a minute when she sees the blood, I was worried she would enter a frenzied state. Jubilee was once a mutant like me but now she had become a creature of the night. A predator. A living vampire. Turned by Micheal Morbius. Cursed to drink the blood of others. She was like me, tortured from a young age and having everything taken from her, any chance at having a normal life gone. Yet unlike me she always seemed to be hopeful, even in her situation. She always found a way to keep going even after everyone had turned on her. She is my best friend in the whole world. If she tried to attack me, I would let her. I would not fight back, I would gladly accept my fate. As I prepared for the moment her eyes would turn red and the hunger consumed her mind, she just walked up and placed her hand on my shoulder "Laura, is everything all right?" she asked with concern.

"I am fine, Jubilee. There is nothing to worry about" I assured. But she did not believe in my words.

"The hell you are, there's blood all over the floor" she pointed out. I could tell by the hunger in her eyes she was trying her best to fight her baser instinct.

"I am sorry, I was trying to clean it up before you could see it" I apologized, knowing how this would hurt her. She tried her best to be normal, but with all this blood, I feared she would have been upset with me

"Don't apologize to me, I can handle it" she said with a warm smile, her fangs showing "I'm more concerned for you more than anything. Ever since Paris you've been so cold and distant. I know what happened at the subway was bad but you have to let it go, Laura. It wasn't your fault, its Creed's" I tried my best to block that incident out of my mind. Losing control like that… if I had hurt Logan, Gambit, Rogue, or Jubilee that day… I would never forgive myself "Or is it Logan's sickness that's bothering you?"

"I feel fine" I lied, my anguish beginning to overwhelm me.

"You don't seem fine. You've been cutting yourself again. I thought you'd stopped that after what Logan told you" she reminded me of what Logan said after contracting his illness. How he and the others loved me and would always be there for me. But I do not believe him. I know he is lying to make me feel better. Any moment now Logan could slip from this world by Adamantium poisoning or be taken away by his enemies, those who still hunt him to this day. He is the closest thing to a father I have, I… I cannot lose him too.

"Actually, I feel like I am falling apart, Jubilee" I admitted as I clenched my fist and pressed it against my heart "The pain I feel inside, no matter how hard I try, I cannot seem to claw it out of me" my voice quivered "I try to dig as deep as possible but all I feel is more pain. I long for it to end, to fall into death's embrace and finally find peace."

"Don't talk like that, Laura" She said worriedly "Logan and I would be devastated if you died. I know life gets ugly sometimes and a bit crazy but it's also beautiful. Because it ours and ours alone. You have to embrace it, and make it yours" she gently grabbed me by my forearm and lifted me up "Now let's get ready before Logan shows. We don't want the old man crankier than he usually is" she laughed halfheartedly and I begin to smile even though I tried my hardest not to.

"Do not tell Logan about this" I begged.

"Don't worry, it's a girls only secret" she promised. She may have been turned into a predator and reek of blood but she will always be a child at heart "Oh! I left you something special on your bed" she pointed out as we entered the room. As I focused my gaze, I saw the white dress from our visit to Paris.

"Jubilee, these are not my clothes" I said with concern.

"Come on, you can't keep wearing the same old drabby outfit all the time" she giggled a little "You need to live it up a little. Show the world how beautiful you really are, not shut it in. There's a smokin' hot babe in there dying to come out and express herself."

"But they feel wrong" I replied "It is not what I normally wear."

"Adapt" she grabbed one of the towels from the rack and started walking into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked earnestly.

"I'm going to take a shower, what's it look like I'm doing? I smell like the walking dead" She answered jokingly.

"But the blood? Will it not…."

"I'll manage. Don't forget your shoes are on the floor next to the bed. Hope you can walk in heels" She smirked before shutting the door in. A look of confusion formed on my face. Why does she want me to wear this so badly? I know she is trying to help me overcome my grief but I do not see how wearing this outfit would help.

Half an hour goes by before we hear a knock on our door. The house we are currently staying in belonged to Warren Worthington, another good friend and fellow X-Man. His father used the family estate during business trips or vacations to Japan when Warren was still a boy. I opened the door and I saw Logan, his hands wrapped in bandages, still fresh with blood from his last fight. Ever since that day in Paris, I have never gotten used to how vulnerable he was. After everything he has been through in his lifetime, he has remained strong, even when things got dark. But to see him so weak makes me feel like my heart is being torn from inside of my chest.

"Hey darlin'" he said with a weak smile. I could tell he did not sleep well the night before. I did not respond back, I just turned my head and looked away "You look nice" he noticed I was wearing the dress Jubilee bought me in Paris.

"Thank you" I said with an embarrassed look on my face. I could feel my cheeks burning, I was starting to blush uncontrollably after he commented on my appearance. I felt so uncomfortable wearing this, it feels like I should be someone else in this dress. I feel like I am wearing someone else's skin or hiding my true self behind a mask.

"What wrong?" He asked, being concerned for me.

"I just… I just" I stammered over and over again, having trouble finding the words. Jubilee appeared behind, cutting our conversation short.

"Logan!" She yelled with an energetic tone "Where've you been? We've been waiting for you forever. We didn't dress our best just for you to hold us up" she chided him impatiently.

"Sorry, rough night" he admitted with a gruff voice. Jubilee and I noticed he was trying to hide the affect his condition had on him but we could tell he was suffering.

"You okay Logan? You look terrible" Jubilee added. Although she didn't show, Jubilee was afraid for Logan like I was.

"No worse for wear. Besides, I've always looked like shit" He said, grasping his left hand. He slowly slipped his hand into pocket and pulled out the keys to the car "Do me a favor kid and get the car. I want time to speak to Laura alone" he tossed the key at her and she caught it with little effort.

"Uh, okay. Whatever you say" she walked past me, putting on her sunglasses, trying to hide the troubled look in her eyes as if she knew what Logan was going to ask me.

"You know what I'm gonna ask you, darlin'" He stated with a sullen look, I turned my head toward him and looked directly into his eyes.

"Yes" I said with a quiet tone. He knelled slightly and placed his injured hands on my shoulders.

"I asked you before many times and you couldn't find the answer. Now you've gotten more time to think about it. I want to ask you one last time, do you want to die?" I knew he was going to ask me. Deep down in my heart I knew coming to Japan was the reason for this. It's been such a long time since I have thought about it. Of how the question kept ringing in my ears, how the answer nearly left my lips, how my thoughts kept racing. But now I feel like I can finally tell him.

"Yes" I cried as tears ran down my face "That is all I want. That is the only thing I want. The pain I carry is just too much to bear anymore. I wish I could feel nothing. I want to feel nothing. I want the pain to stop but it will not" My knees grew weak as I wept. I fell on my knees and continued to sob "The nightmares I have had, the injuries I have inflicted on myself, the innocents I have killed, losing my mother, my sensei, and the thought of losing you. I cannot live like this, Logan. I cannot keep living feeling like I am broken. I feel so alone in this world, Logan. No one understands what it is like to be in agony everyday of their lives. No one."

"I do, Laura" he said. He placed his hands on my cheek "I've lived my entire life feeling like that. Feeling that there is no hope, that there's only one way to escape it."

"How can you live like that Logan? How do you find a reason to keep going on" I asked as tears ran down my face. He just smiled and kissed me on the forehead. The sorrow slowly began fade away as he comforted me.

"The answers you're looking for are in Nagasaki, Laura" He said "The answers you're looking for are on that beach" He picked me up and helped me stand on my two feet again "Dry your eyes and let's get a move on."

"Okay" as I wiped the tears from my eyes. I hear the horn of a car honking over and over again.

"Hey you two! Let's hurry up! I want to get there before sundown!" Jubilee howled at the top of her lungs, parked a few feet in front of us "Unlike you guys, I want to enjoy the city's nightlife as soon as possible, okay?"

"All right, kid. We're on our way. Keep it down will ya" Logan said. Logan and I walked toward the car and sat together in the back seat.

"How long until we reach Nagasaki?" I asked her.

"An hour tops if we're lucky" she groaned as she imagined how bad the traffic was going to be.

"Good, wake me up when we get there. I need some shuteye" Logan yawned as he took a nap in the car. Jubilee wanted to say something but she stopped herself, wanting to keep her cool. Together, we begin our journey to find the answers I have yearned for.

Author's Notes: Hello ladies and gents. I know it's been a while since I've posted anything but I am pleased to say the rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated. That's right, T.H.O is back and reenergized. Now I know what you're thinking, I thought I was going to read a Wolverine story in WWII Japan not an X-23 story. Don't worry, we'll get to that in the next chapter through the perspective of Wolverine himself, Promise. This chapter is just building up to something bigger for the story as a whole. Don't ask for details, I'm not spoiling anything.


	3. Chapter 2: Makin Atoll 1942 Part 1

Wherever I go, chaos always seems to follow. Madness. Savagery. Violence. Doesn't matter what I do. Doesn't matter what kind of person I try or pretend to be. Chaos always finds its way to me. My name is James Howlett. Friends call me Logan. I'm the best there is at what I do. But for the past few years, I've been trying to bury that part of me. Trying to keep the beast at bay. But then chaos comes crashing in, and the animal finds its way back home.

After the First World War, I lost my way. I couldn't look myself in the mirror anymore. I couldn't even recognize the beast staring back at me. By the time the 1930s rolled and The Depression hit, I was knee deep in booze, whores and ticked off. Trying my damnedest to forget the things I've seen. The things I've done. The people I killed. The loved ones I failed to protect. Took to cage fighting in some backwater town in the Canadian wilderness to pay off my vices and let out the rage. For a time, it was the only way I knew how to live until that old geezer found me in a drunken stupor. His name was Shingen Yashida. Wasn't from around those parts. He came from the Islands of Japan, seeing the world he always imagined about in his youth. Enjoying whatever time had left and discovering the remaining mysteries of life. Old bastard must've been disappointed in what he saw.

I remember the first time we met. He came by the bar after one of my cage matches. Don't remember who I fought, every opponent at that point looked the same to me. For some strange reason, he was drawn to me. I never understood what he saw in a busted up drunkard like me. We only spoke for a few minutes but looking back, it felt like an eternity. He was well versed in English for a foreigner. Well mannered. Well dressed. Confident and soft spoken. Don't recall the details. Probably some Bushido nonsense but whatever he said pissed me the hell off. Like the fool I was, I challenged him to a fight. The bet was whatever cash he had in his pocket for five years of my life in his service. I laughed at him and took the wager. There was no way I was gonna lose to this old bag of bones. Even if I did, five years was a blink of an eye for me, I thought. I was undefeated in cage fights. No one could last five minutes against me. The old man beat me in one. He was like a ghost. A phantom in the mist. I couldn't lay a hand on him. Even on my best day he still would have won. Knocked me on my ass more times than I could count.

He humiliated me. Made a fool of me. Now I was forced to serve under him for five years of my worthless life. Heh, they were the best five years I've ever had. I owed him an eternal debt that could never be repaid. He brought me to his village in Nagasaki Japan. Many didn't take kindly to a gaijin walking among'em. Some even tried to get rid of me but Shingen wouldn't allow it. Can't blame'em for trying. The old man was always protective of me, even though he knew I could handle myself against most. As part of my service to him, he made me join his family, Clan Yashida. One of the most respected families in all of Japan. Over the course of those five years, he trained me in the martial arts, horse riding, and sword fighting. He helped hone my senses. Taught me in the ways of the samurai. He helped me bury the animal and gave the man inside me some semblance of balance he had never experienced before. After my service to him was honored, I stayed in Japan instead of returning to America. It had become my home now. Clan Yashida had become my family. I finally felt like a worthwhile human being for the first time in years. But the chaos always finds a way. And when it does, death soon follows.

The Second World War came right after the first. The Nazis rose to power and allied themselves with the Japanese Empire. The two factions waged war on the rest of the world. Shingen was ordered by the Emperor himself to join the Imperial Army. Wouldn't blame Shingen if he had knowing it was dishonorable to turn his back on royalty. The stubborn old fool spat on the Emperor's face and refused, knowing full well what would happen. We both knew peace wasn't going to last in the village and prepared for the worst. Deep down, I hoped nobody would have the balls to challenge Shingen. His name alone was enough to keep hordes at bay. I should've known better. The war found its way to Nagasaki. We didn't see it coming and Shingen payed the ultimate price for it. I payed far more than I ever bargained for. My home was gone and my new life was taken from me in a furious blaze and river of blood. The man in me was dead and the animal came clawing back from under the grave. Ready to fight again. Ready to kill again. I re-enlisted with the US military and given command of a Marine Raiders unit. Met up with Victor Creed, an old friend from way back when we were on the run and making a living in the Wild West. He and I were like brothers. Lost track of each other after the first war but chaos always seems to draw us back together.

The year is 1942. The place is Makin Atoll. Nothing but trees, sand, oceans, and a Japanese prison camp. If hell was a beach paradise, this place is it. A Marine reconnaissance unit landed on the island almost two weeks ago. Since five days ago, we haven't heard a word from them. The higher ups are tired of waiting around. Frankly, so am I. Our mission, recover any intel on the Imperial army, weaken the islands defenses, and rescue the POWS if possible. They're probably already dead. From what I know of the Japanese and their interrogation methods, they'd be better off if they were. The brass is sending Creed and I ahead of the main landing party. If it were anyone else, it'd be a suicide mission. But Creed and I are the best there is at what we do, and what we do isn't very nice.

Creed and I were hiding out in the jungle, surveying the camp. Creed's trying to locate a defensible position for our landing party to land. I'm trying to find the prisoners while there's still time.

"See anything yet, runt" Creed snides, still calling me by that nickname back in in day. I saw something, all right. And it wasn't pretty at all.

"You don't want to know, bub" I answered, tossing the binoculars to the ground. The Japanese were dumping the bodies of the dead American soldiers in a nearby ditch. They've been dead for a while, I could smell the rot all the way from here. Bet Creed could too. The Japanese Imperial Army show little respect for the corpses of their enemies. They mutilate'em to the point you can't even recognize'em. They don't even look human anymore. After their done removing any discernible features, they throw the corpses to the wayside. Food for the maggots. I could see the looks on their dead faces. They were in agonizing pain. Scared out of their minds. They didn't die well.

"That bad, huh?" He asked

"Worse" I replied "All but one of the recon team's dead. The survivor is south of the camp in the wooden hut closest to the ocean. Most of the Japanese soldiers are sleeping in the large wooden structure in the center of the encampment" I pointed out "There are a few scouts guarding key positions all around the area. Once we take'em out, we can save the lone marine and set up a rendezvous point with our unit at the beachhead just north of this position."

"Don't waste your time, Jimmy" Creed argued "You and know how the Tojos work. Probably already slit his throat and left him out to bleed."

"You don't know that Victor" I replied "We have be sure."

"You're in charge, pal. No skin off my back" He said, nonchalantly walking past me.

"If it were me down there, you'd come charging in and get me out, Victor" Creed turned around for a second and stared back at me when I stated that.

"That's because that's you Jimmy. I know those Tojos couldn't kill if they tried. We're survivors. It's what we are" Creed answered in his usual way. Hate to admit but he's right. When you've lived as long as we have, outlasted our enemies, withstood the agony, and fought back when all was lost, you feel almost unkillable. We always came out of it, for better or for worse. We sneak past the Japanese, like shadows in the night. We kill the guards before they caught wind of us. One by one. Quick and clean with knives to their backs and their throats. Some died quickly, resigning themselves to death. Some of them struggled for a bit, trying to fight back and call for help. But it was pointless. We snuffed them out before they could even make a peep. We reach the tent holding the remaining POW. What I saw, I wish I could unsee. It was a kid, barely in his twenties, tied up by his wrist on a pole. Blood soaked through hid binding. His chest and back were cut up pretty bad. He was bleeding from his ears. One of his eyes were burned out. I could still sniff the cigar smoke in the air. They were trying rip information out of him. Don't know if they did. Probably broke the kid before he could spill his guts to'em. He's almost catatonic. Wasn't aware of our presence until Creed spoke

"He's a lost cause, Jimmy" Creed stated coldly "Leave him. We got a job to do." Part of me knew he was right but I tried anyway.

"Kid deserves a chance, Creed" I cut off his restraints with my combat knife"We're getting you out of here, marine. You're gonna be all right." That was my first mistake. Only seconds after I freed him, moron yanks my pistol from its holster and shoved the barrel in his mouth. Blew his brains out all over the wall. That wasn't even the worst part. The noise attracted the Japanese to our position. They know we're here. Stupid kid.

"Damn it! Now the Tojos are gonna be on our asses!" Creed cursed but I could hear a hint of excitement coming from him. He wanted a fight. More fun that way. I could already smell the enemy coming out of the wood work. I could hear their surprised yells after finding their comrades dead on the sand. Calling to'em to see if there was any life left in'em. Begging for help. I can sense their fear. They were sweating bullets, their e pulse was climbing. Heart beats racing. They definitely know we're here. Let's not keep'em waiting. Creed jumps out first, surprises three with Tommy gun fire. Takes them out swiftly. I follow up with machine gun fire of my own. The enemy's hiding behind cover. Can't get a clear beat on'em. I continue to fire from my position and shoot through the wood. I hear them screaming as my rounds pierce through their vitals. I see their dead stares as they fall. I used to take joy in killing people. Not anymore. Creed enjoys it. Hell, he craves it. To him, war is home. And carnage is his favorite past time. We fight it out for a good couple minutes before they're all dead. Didn't even scratch us. We survey the area one last time and see if there's any survivors. It was all clear. We cut our losses and head to the rendezvous point. Hopefully the rest of the enemy units across the island have no idea they just lost a camp. Eventually we reach the beach north of the camp. I radio our unit that the area was secure. Time for the real mission.

Minutes pass. Creed and waited impatiently for any sign of the Marines. Finally we see the bucket heads over the horizon. The waves carry the boats to shore. Our crew were mostly fresh faced recruits. Barely held a gun in their hands, let alone fought in a real warzone. Their boots touched down on dry land and they march in formation. Hopefully the training we beat in'em will see'em through. A little luck wouldn't hurt either. But luck has never been on our side before.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us, Jimmy" Creed sneered, unimpressed with the men.

"Looks that way, Victor" The odds look against us right now. Then again, when have they ever been in our favor? Doesn't matter. I made a promise to the old man and I intend to keep it. I'm gonna make every one of those imperial sons of bitches pay for what they took from me. What they took from us. Whatever it takes. They're all gonna wanted chaos. I'll give them chaos.

Author's Notes: Told you we'd get to WWII. I know this is light on action and actual dialogue but that's world building for you. Next chapter the claws come out as Logan and Creed take on the Silver Samurai and Hydra led by Viper.


End file.
